La colombe emportera l'amour au paradi
by Vert Emeraude
Summary: OS Slash HarryDraco Une colombe qui assiste à la preuve d'un véritable amour un matin d'été. Deux hommes qui s'aiment réellement. L'un des deux le prouve en exhaussant les désirs de son amour sous les rayons du soleil. sera le témoin de cet amour et
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement tous les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling et non à moi

**Titre** : **Genre **: slash

**Ratting:** PG13

**Couple :** Harry Potter/Drago Malfoy

**Résumé: **OS Slash Harry-Draco Une colombe qui assiste à la preuve d'un véritable amour un matin d'été. Deux hommes qui s'aiment réellement. L'un des deux le prouve en exhaussant les désirs de son amour sous les rayons du soleil. La colombe sera le témoin de cet amour et l'emportera au paradi.

**La colombe emportera l'amour au paradi**

Une colombe posée sur une branche d'un saule-pleureur, dont les branches tombaient en cascades régulière sur le tapi d'herbe verte, dans le jardin d'une très ancienne maison, tout juste reconstruite, regardait avec un certain intérêt la fenêtre en face d'elle. Les oiseaux chantaient en ce jour d'été, et aucun nuage ne venait couvrir le magnifique ciel bleu, teinté de rose à quelque endroit, ce qui prouvait que le soleil n'était levé que depuis peu.

La colombe. Ce bel oiseau blanc.Cet oiseau qui signifie la pureté. Depuis bientôt envolée, pour beaucoup de monde, depuis que la guerre avait commencée. Mais c'était terminé.

La colombe prit son envole. Aujourd'hui deux vies allaient changer. Deux âmes dont la pureté de leur coeur ne les avaient pas quittée. Deux âmes qui s'étaient trouvées. Malgré tout les préjugés. Deux âmes qui se sont haït. Se sont trouver pour s'aimer.

La colombe éttérie sur le rebord de la fenêtre à demi-ouverte. Elle laissai passé un morceau de tissu du rideau de soie blanc. L'air doux du matin s'infiltrait dans la chambre à couché où la colombe c'était déposée. Elle posa ses yeux d'ambre à l'intérieur et observa ce qu'il s'y passa.

Le soleil perça à travers le rideau de satin blanc, il vint éclairer le lit à baldaquin en bois, où deux corps reposaient. Ceux de deux amants endormient, que la vie n'avait pas gâter. L'un est aussi blond que les blés, le second, les cheveux aussi noir qu'un corbeau. On pourrait dire que l'homme blond ressemblait à un ange de lumière et le second a un ange des ténèbres. Sous les paupières closes se cachent des yeux bleu-gris comme la glace pour le blond. Un regard qui refroidit beaucoup plus que la glace en plein hiver. L'homme aux cheveux de jais a les yeux verts. Vert. La couleur de l'espoir. L'espoir. Il l'avait perdu autrefois. Mais, il a su le retrouver. Grâce à l'amour. L'amour de celui qui reposait à ses côtés depuis deux années.

La guerre était finit à présent. Le Mal n'était plus. Le Bien avait vaincu. Et les deux amants étaitent maintenant tendrement endormit, dans les bras protecteurs de son amour.

Leurs rêves étaient peuplés de sang, de cris et de morts d'innocents. Mais aussi, de sourire, de joie et d'amour. Ils espèraient pouvoir enfin dans la vie, avoir le choix. A présent, leur amour au grand jour avait été révélé devant l'assemblée. Personne ne s'était douter, qu'un jour ils puissent s'aimer. Et pourtant c'était arrivé. Et personne ne pourra les séparer. Car à présent, eux deux c'est pour l'éternité. Et rien ne pourra l'éviter.

Doucement, l'home blond se réveille. Ses paupières papillonnent, s'ouvrent et s'éveillent pour une nouvelle journée. Le soleil est maintenant haut dans le ciel. Il leur prévoit peut être monts et merveilles. Le jeune homme sent contre lui le corps chaud de son amour. Il rêve de sa présence chaque jours. Il l'aimera pour toujours. Qu'importe les coups du sorts, les mauvais tours. Car eux deux c'est pour toujours. Voilà le véritable amour.

L'homme blond se tourne et sourit. Pour lui, rien n'est plus beau que son ange endormit. Il passerait sa vie à le protéger pour faire envoler ses soucis.

Doucement, il approche sa main de son aimé. Caresse le doux visage qui est le siens. Cet homme est beau. Et plus encore. Aucun mot n'est bon pour le décrire. C'est un ange voilà.

L'ange blond se rappelle, du poème que son amour lui avait dédié lors de leur première soirée, ou ils s'étaient aimé. Ce poème parlait pour eux deux. Il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie.

**Mon ange, mon diable...**

Tout les deux avaient deux personnalités. Ils pouvaient avoir un caractère enflammé, puis attentionné. Si on faisait du mal à son aimé, la personne concerné n'avait plus qu'à prié. Et c'est ce qui était arrivé. Le Maître des Ténèbre avait deviné. ... Leur amour était fort. ... Mais le Mage n'avait pas su voir. ... Il ne savait pas que leur amour était pur, et que rien ne pourrait leur résister. ... L'ange blond avait été enlevé. Il avait trahi son sang, sa famille, son rang. ... Et seulement pour son aimé. L'ange brun était arrivé. ... Le combat avait débuté. ... La prophétie allait se réaliser. ... Et personne ne pouvait l'empêcher. ... La peur flottait dans les yeux de l'homme blond. ... Il avait assisté au combat du Mal contre son aimé. ... Il n'avait pas pu bougé. ... Il était attaché. ... Et ne pouvait pas le protéger. ... La peur l'avait consumé. ... Il ne voulait pas perdre son aimé. Les renforts était arrivé. ... Le combat avait continué. Les deux adversaires s'étaient éloignés. ... L'ange noir lui avait envoyé un dernier regard avant d'avancer. Ils s'étaient longtemps affronté. Leur yeux ne s'étaient pas quittés.

**Mon espoir inimaginable...**

Voilà ce que signifiait le moment ou ils s'étaient regardé. Son ange noir avait vu en lui, son dernier espoir à quoi se raccrocher. Et ils s'étaient enfin éloigné. Le combat avait continuer à l'épée. Mais elles furent vite abandonnées. Les baguettes avaient été récupérées. Et le dernier sort avait été lancé. Le mage noir croyait qu'il avait gagné. ... Mais quelqu'un c'était interposé. Personne ne l'avait vu s'approcher. ... Molly Weasley s'était sacrifiée. ... Elle l'avait sauvé. ... Sa deuxième mère était décédée. ... Pour qu'il puisse réaliser, sa terrible destiné. Le mage avait alors tenté une nouvelle fois de le tuer. ... Le rayon vert l'avait frappé. Il avait cru perdre son aimé. ... Mais le sort de la mort s'était retourné. ... En plein coeur il avait frappé. ... Le mage s'était effondré. ... La mort commençai à le quitter. Mais l'ange brun devait le tuer ou être tuer. ... Voilà ce que disait sa destiné. Une dernière fois le sort de la mort fut lancé. ... Et la prophétie fut réalisé. Le combat fut terminé.

Le Bien avait gagné. ... Mais la mort en avait emporté. La seul chose qui fut retenu pour lui, fût que l'amour l'avait emporté. ... Ses meilleur ami ne lui en avait pas voulu. Sa mère était décédée. ... Mais il savait qu'elle les avait tous aimé. ... Des larmes avaient été versées. Mais son aimé s'était effondré. La fatigue l'avait submergé. ... Il s'était autorisé un repos mérité. L'homme blond avait attendu qu'il se réveille. ... Pour revoir les yeux vert de son aimé. ... Mais les jours étaient devenu des semaines. ... Les semaines étaient devenu des mois. Il pensait l'attendre encore des années. ... La tristesse, le désespoir était apparu depuis qu'il était tombé.

**Je t'ai découvert au hasard...**

Un jour il s'était réveillé. ... Son aimé était à son chevet. ... Les mots d'amour affluaient. Pour lui prouver qu'il avait envie de le retrouver. ... Doucement il l'avait remonté son menton et l'avait embrassé. Ils s'étaient enfin retrouvé. ... Mais les désirs et la peur s'étaient mêlées. ... Cette nuit là, ils s'étaient aimés. Ils avaient tout les deux découvert, une partie de leur personnalité caché. ... Leur amour était tel qu'ils ne voulaient plus se lâché. ... Ils regrettaient de n'avoir pu protéger son aimé. Mais ils s'étaient assuré, que l'autre n'était pas lié. ... Que le combat devait arrivé. Et il était terminé. ... Le vie pouvait continuer. Ils n'avaient plus à se cacher. ... Alors ils s'étaient montrés. Avec la peur et l'angoisse d'être rejeté. ... Mais tout s'était finalement bien passé. Des jalousie et des moqueries étaient nées. Mais de l'envie, de la joie et du bonheur avait été trouvé. Ses amis s'en étaient douté. Mais personne n'en avait parlé. ... Depuis, leur amour avait trouvé la liberté.

**Mon coeur, tu l'as emporter au hasard...**

De jour en jour, il ne cessait de l'aimer. Peut être un peu plus à chaques fin de journées. Quand la nuit il montre à quel point ils peuvent s'aimer. Il sais que jamais ils ne pourraient être séparer.

**Mon amour tu ne pourras l'éviter...**

Il était définitivement fou de son ange noir. Et cela depuis plus de deux années. Même avec la guerre, ils n'ont pas perdu de temps. Maintenant, ils s'aiment infiniment. Et pour beaucoup plus que longtemps.

**Je vais envahir ta vie...**

Il sera toujours là pour lui. ... Au moindre soucis. Sa présence et il fera tout pour qu'il oubli. ... Tout ses cauchemars, ses cris, ses souffrances. Juste son amour pour le préserver. ... Même si au fond d'eux ils savent qu'ils ne pourront pas tout oublié. Mais juste sa présence est son paradi

**Effacer tous tes soucis...**

En regardant son endormit. ... Souvenir ne sont plus que ses soucis. Son regard vert dans le gris. ... Voilà où est leur paradi.

**Tu mérites tous les sacrifices...**

Il avait renié sa famille pour lui. Héritages, sang, honneur pour lui... Mais malgré la douleur et tous ses ennuis. ... Rien ne détruira son amour pour lui. Et il allait faire un autre pas dans leur vie. Celui qui les unirais à jamais.

**Que tous ses désirs s'accomplissent...**

Voilà longtemps que tu le désir. Mais je n'ai pas encore exhaussé tes dires. Peut être que je délire. Mais seul ta présence je désir. Je sais ce que tu désirs. Mais toi ...

**Tu as su combler les miens...**

**Avec simplement ta présence...**

**Un rien**

C'est à mon tour aujourd'hui. Je te veux pour la vie. Même pour l'infini. Réveil toi amour de ma vie. Que je plonge dans ton océan de jade infini. Réveil toi mon bel endormit. Que j'efface tout tes soucis. Que tu sois heureux pour la vie. ... C'est tout ce dont je me soucis. ... Je te veux avec moi dans la vie. ... Je veux devenir ton mari.

Doucement, le dragon blanc caressa la joue de l'ange brun. D'une caresse tendre, où tout l'amour passe par ce geste. Il s'approcha et effleura les lèvres rosés de son aimé. Il déposa délicatement ses lèvres et embrassa tendrement celles de son aimé endormit. Les paupières papillonnèrent et s'ouvrirent, mais se refermèrent aussitôt. Le dragon sourit. La lumière, il ne l'aimait pas au réveil. Elle lui rappelait trop le côté qu'il avait défendu depuis toujours, avait-il dit.

Les doigts firent le contour de cette mâchoire parfaite. L'ange brun frissone. Les doigts suivirent la mâchoire et arrivèrent jusqu'au front où la célèbre cicatrice se trouvait. Effacée. Comme le sorcier qui lui a infligé. Non il ne fallait plus en parler.

Les doigts passèrent sur l'arrête de son nez. Droit et fier. Ils descendirent jusqu'à ses lèvres rosées, sucrées et pleines. Tout comme il les avait imaginées. Elles s'ouvrirent délicatement et s'empressa de leurs donner un baiser qu'elles réclamaient.

Il passa sa langue délicatement sur les lèvres. Elles souvrirent pour laisser le passage. Le dragon embrassa amoureusement ces lèvres tentatrices et un ballet sensuel et délicat débuta. Le dragon ferma les paupières pour apprécié le moment tant aimé.

L'ange brun est à présent réveillé. Il sourit tendrement au blond qu'il a apprit à aimer.

Le blond a un air sérieux mais en même temps rêveur. Que va t-il lui demander? pensa le brun en fronçant les sourcils. Comme pour répondre à sa question muette son dragon lui déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres sucrées. Il bascula sur le brun et l'embrassa plus passionnément. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, mais comblés après se fougueux baiser.

Le blond encra ses onyx dans les deux émeraudes du brun. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue en lui souriant, puis dit d'une voix calme et aimante:

" Harry, veux-tu m'épouser?

L'ange brun lui fit un sourire rayonnant. Il l'avait fait ! Ils allaient être ensemble pour la vie. Au delà même. Au paradi. Harry l'embrassa en y mettant tout son amour dans son baiser auquel le blond répondit avidement. Le brun colla son front contre celui de son amour et murmura tendrement:

" Oui, Draco, je veux t'épouser. "

" Je t'aime mon ange. " dit Draco en souriant.

" Je t'aime aussi mon dragon. " continua Harry en effleurant ses lèvres.

Ils s'embrassèrent sous les rayons du soleil de ce dernier jour de Juillet. Le dragon avait tout préparer. Son cadeau d'anniversaire était celui d'être aimé. Maintenant et à jamais.

" Harry? " fit Draco en se détachant des lèvres tant aimées.

" Oui mon coeur? "

" Joyeux anniversaire. " souffla le blond en l'embrassant doucement.

" J'avais oublier. Merci. ... Je t'aime. "

" Moi aussi je t'aime. C'est bien pour cela que je pense à toi, c'est ça "aimer" non? "

" Draco, mon dragon, tu vas arrêter de philosopher et m'embrasser à la place. " fit le brun en passant ses bras autour du cou du blond qui leva les yeux au ciel.

" Ah, tu as tout gâcher, ce n'est plus romantique maintenant ! " se plaignit le blond en déposant ses lèvres sur le front du jeune homme aux cheveux de jais.

" Il n'y a rien de plus romantique que ton amour."

" Idem pour moi mon coeur."

Leurs lèvres s'accrochèrent une nouvelle fois. Leur amour les emporta dans un tourbillon de passion et de tendresse dont jamais ils ne se lasseraient. Voilà ce qu'était aimer. La meilleure chose qui peut arriver est aimer et être aimer en retour. Mais la présence de la personne à nos côtés peut simplement émerveiller nos journées, pour la vie et à jamais.

Sur la fenêtre la colombe s'envola vers les cieux imprégné de bleu océan, où le soleil illuminait les paysages voisins. Elle prit de l'altitude et ne devint plus qu'un point dans l'immensité de lumière.

On peut penser que cette colombe emmena avec elle le souvenir d'un amour parfait et fort entre deux personnes. Peut être qu'elle se penchera sur une autre fenêtre pour voir un autre couple s'aimer. Mais peut être que cette colombe était une envoyé de Dieu pour être le témoin de l'amour et du bonheur après les épreuves qu'offre la vie. La colombe représentera l'amour pur et vrai. La colombe emportera cet amour au paradi.

Voilà, en fait c'était mon premier slash qui n'attendais plus qu'à être tapé sur mon ordinateur. Dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé s'il vous plait. Ca me ferait plaisir. Je sais que c'est court, mais c'était le premier donc voilà, mais je me suis rattrapé sur mes autres fics! lol

Bisoux à tous et à toutes!

Vert emeraude

Et à bientot pour la suite de mes fics!


	2. Réponses aux RAR

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Je ne savais pas si cet OS allais plaire mais je suis ravi que ce le soit ! Maintenant place aux réponses des reviews!

**Réponde aux reviews**:

**grifounette:** Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review ça me fait très plaisir! Quand j'ai écrit cet Os je suis passé par une phase poétique qui m'est venu comme ça lol, en fait ce n'était aps voulu au début mais je me suis laissé porté et voilà ce que ça a donné. Je suis contente que tu ai aimé. Merci

**Loryah:** Merci beaucoup ma grande! Je suis contente que tu ai aimé! Pour la suite de Je te dédie, comme je te l'ai dit ce sera pour les vacances de Pacques donc dans deux semaines pour moi lol. Bye et à bientôt ma grande bisoux!

**Stupid Axototl:** Oui je sais pour les fautes, j'en suis désolé, pourtant je l'ai revérifié mais il y a toujours des choses qui reste. Vraiment désolé. Pour les virgules, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je les ai mise comme cela, mais je ne vais pas changer. Mais sinon merci pour ta reviews, je suis contente que tu es apprécie cet OS. Bye

**la rodeuse:** lol, je suis contente que tu es aimé même si c'était neuneu mdr. Je suis flatté que ce soit l'une de tes préféré alors que ce n'est qu'un petit OS sans prétention aucune. Mais je suis super contente:D Bye ! et Merci

**Selann Yui:** Merci beaucoup! Je suis heureuse que tu ai aimé. Bisoux

**alinemcb54:** Merci beaucoup

**Thealie:** Oh merci beaucoup pour ce compliment, tu me flatte mdr, mais je suis contente que tu ai aimé!

**Dawn456:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que tu ai apprécie ce petit OS.

**Aella:** Oh merci beaucoup! Je suis contente ça t'es plu ! Et bien à bientôt sur mes autres fics alors? Bye !

**warriormeuh:** lol oui lire quelque chose empli d'amour au réveil ça met de bonne humeur c'est sûr! lol Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Bye!

**Lapieuvredudesert:** Oui je sais il y a un certain style "brouillon" mais c'était mon premier one-shot et surtout premier slash que j'ai écrit, lol. Mais vive le couple Harry/Draco comme tu dis! ils sont trop mimi tout les deux! Merci pour le poème, même s'il n'est aps de moi. Mdr pour ton béta, je suis sûr qu'il n'y pas plus de fautes que moi dans ton chapitre. ;-) bye kisu!

**Vif d'or:** Merci beaucoup je suis contente que tu ai aimé! Bye!

Voilà Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces reviews! A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre de l'une de mes fics, je ne sais pas encore lequel, mais je vais essayer d'en mettre au moins de chaque fic pendant les vacances. ... J'ai du boulot moi! lol Va falloir que je tape dur et vite sur mon clavier pour vous pondre tout ça! Enfin bon quand faut y aller, faut y aller!

Bisoux à tous

Je vous adore

Vert emeraude


End file.
